rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kolabaha
Gute Zusammenfassung der Organisationsstruktur. Belnifore. "Ordnung ist das halbe Leben".HaraScon 16:02, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Danke! Es ist wichtig, dass wir mal Grundlegendes fertiggestellt haben. Und die Kol'abaha ist fast schon sowas wie mein Steckenpferd. BelniFore 07:30, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Irgendwelche Anmerkungen zu meinen Ergüssen ? HaraScon 11:31, 29 Mar 2005 (EST) *Ja, dass du schneller schreiben kannst als ich denken, geschweige denn lesen. Ich les mir das in einer ruhigen Minute durch und geb dir Feedback. Ich hab dich ja heimlich im Verdacht, dass du da ein paar Heinzelmännchen als Zeilensöldner und Ghostwriter versklavt hast... Alle Achtung! KainNiemand 08:45, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) * Danke für das Lob. Frage - was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Herzkloster und einem Major Domus ? HaraScon 07:19, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) 07:19, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) *Den Begriff Maior Domus / Domus Maior hat BelniFore eingeführt. Ich kenne Major Domus als Hausverwalter. BelniFore meint damit den Primus eines Hauses. Ein Herzkloster ist eigentlich das Verwaltungszentrum der Region. Zuerst gab es nur eines, jetzt gibt es drei: eins in Phoraman, eins in Irinas, eins in Phaiglin. Die Häuser der Ko'abaha haben auch Verwaltungszentren, z.B. in einem Herzkloster wie Cryan. Dort sitzt der Primus / Maior Domus und seine obersten Patrici. KainNiemand 09:02, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) **Danke für die Erläuterung. Und stimmt, ich hab in Ermangelung kreativer Ideen diesen Titel so genannt. Ich schlage vor, wir einigen uns am besten jetzt auf einen Begriff für den Obersten eines Hauses. Hauptsache er ist originär (sprich: klingt anders als im Orden des Lonkham). Was gefällt euch besser Primus oder Maior Domus, oder hat jemand überhaupt eine andere Idee (die Frage geht an die begabten Schöpfer beeindruckender Titel!!)? PS: Was gibst du nochmals ein, um deinen Namen bzw. Datum des Eintrags anzeigen zu lassen, KainNiemand?BelniFore *Vorschlag, "Actor" (um beim Latein zu bleiben) oder "Primator", "Astor", "Hierarch"- was meint Ihr ? Wie gesagt, ich habe nix gegen Majordomus, wollte nur wissen, was die Differenz zwischen HK und MD ist . LG HaraScon 08:10, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) Cooles Bild BelniFore ! LG HaraScon 10:48, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) **Danke, und wiedereinmal ist Verlass auf den Creator of Cool Names: mich begeistert Hieruarch restlos!! Was meint ihr?! BelniFore **Mich begeistert Hier'u'''arch nicht. Hierarch oder Hieroarch gefällt mir besser. So wie die Hieroarchaische Magie des Hauses Baryl. Das "u" ist für mich so ungut wie das "u" in "mundän", das ich öfters gefunden habe. "Actor", "Primator" und "Astor" finde ich alle cool, vielleicht können wir die weniger griffigen Titel in der Kol'abaha dadurch ersetzen? KainNiemand 12:53, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) *na ja, mundän kommt ja auch von Mundus - man muß nicht alles französisieren....;) Wenn wir schon bei Titeln (und ich noch im Büro bin): Praeceptor - Lexator gingen auch noch....HaraScon 14:20, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) **m'u'''ndän ist nicht lateinisch, sondern falsch (hyperkorrekt). KainNiemand *** Interessant, ich dachte, das wäre eine der wenigen Worte, die ich korrekt nach der neuen Rechtsschreibung schreiben kann. Tempora mutantur et nos in illis ... oder auch nicht ;) HaraScon 12:59, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) **Boah, ich hab schon Gänsehaut von all diesen herrlichen Titel. Gut, ich ersetze U durch O. U fand ich erdig, aber O klingt auch toll. Die anderen Titel zu ersetzen/ergänzen überleg ich mir. Es bleibt abzuwägen zwischen "Coolness-Faktor des Titels" und "Kohärenz des bereits Gemeisterten". Ad Französisch: Wie hiess das in Matrix so schön: "Speaking French is like whiping your ass with silk." BelniFore 06:24, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Cooles Emblem, KainNiemand, gefällt mir wirklich. LG HaraScon 16:51, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC)